


I've been the spark and the war she's waging

by acidpop25



Category: Avengers (Comic), Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Genderswap, Reunions, Rule 63, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidpop25/pseuds/acidpop25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is reunited with Stephanie in the modern era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been the spark and the war she's waging

“You look different,” is the first thing Bucky says to her when he wakes. The last time he’d seen Steph, her hair had been cropped short around her ears, and paired with her shapeless military clothes she’d pretty much looked like a boy. Her hair is long now, though, a tumble of wavy blonde down to the middle of her back, and she’s wearing makeup and a shirt that actually shows the shape of her breasts and the curve of her waist.

“Yeah,” Steph says, smiling at him, “welcome to the future, I can be Captain America and still dress like a woman. How are you feeling?”

Bucky considers this. “Been worse. I think I like it, Stephie. Don’t it get in the way, though?”

“I wear a braid when I’m in the field.” She moves to the edge of the bed and leans over him, and Bucky lifts his good hand and tugs her down to him. The long hair falls over his face, soft and tickling– that’ll take some getting used to, but it’s pleasant. Steph smells of leather and soap and gets lipstick on his mouth when she kisses him– she still kisses the same, still smiles against his lips and cups his head in both hands. Bucky relaxes before he realizes he’d been tense, and when Steph crawls on top of him he curls the metal arm loosely around her waist. She doesn’t seem at all bothered by it.

“I’ve missed you so much,” she says, then kisses him harder with her eyes all scrunched shut and makes this desperate little _noise_ in her throat, almost a whimper.

“Hey, hey. Shh doll, I’m here. I got you.”

“I know. Sorry,” she adds sheepishly, and Bucky shakes his head at her.

“You don’t gotta apologize, you know that. It’s real good to see you, dig?”

Steph nods and laughs a little. “No one nowadays talks like you, it’s so– it’s nice to hear again.”

“I’ll talk all you want, Stephie.”

“Don’t I know it. You should get some rest, though. I’ll stay, if you want?”

“Course I want, genius. Settle in.”

“Budge over, then.” Steph curls up against his side in the narrow bed in a tangle of long limbs and rests her head on her chest just the way she always had, and Bucky kisses the crown of her head. Steph’s warm weight is a comfort, familiar, and Bucky lets himself fall asleep.

\-----

The morning is filled with interminable medical tests, and Bucky only manages to keep his patience because Steph is there for all of it, leaving his side only long enough to bring them both breakfast. Her hair is a mess from being slept on, her clothes wrinkled, but she won’t hear of being shooed from the labs. God, Bucky loves this girl.

“Come back to the mansion with me,” Steph says when they finally let Bucky go. “My team all lives there, you can stay with me. Or, uh, I mean, there’s spare rooms too if you’d rather, I’m sure we could give you one–”

“I’ll stay with you,” Bucky says, cutting her off before the rambling gets too embarrassing, “it’s what we’ve always done. Besides, not like I have a lot of stuff.”

“Yeah.” Steph smiles at him. “We should fix that, though. Get you some new clothes– later, not now. Come on.” She leads Bucky down the mazelike corridors of SHIELD HQ and out into the bright, cold winter sunlight.

“Still ride a bike, huh?” Bucky asks rhetorically, and Steph grins and swings on to the seat.

“Hop on, Buck.”

He chuckles and does, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. She puts on her helmet and revs the engine, and Bucky smiles to himself as New York rushes by in a blur of color and noise and freezing wind. Steph had always loved motorcycles.

The mansion is, well, true to its name; Bucky lets out a whistle and Steph puffs a sound that’s nearly a laugh. “Tony Stark,” she says like it explains everything– but since Bucky had met Stark’s old man, it more or less does. The place is quiet when they go in, which Bucky is frankly glad of. He’s not feeling up to being around other people; Steph doesn’t count, Steph is always welcome. She shows him around the house briefly and explains the weird talking computer, then takes him to her room– their room– and locks the door.

“Nice place,” Bucky says, glancing around. “You want to show me the bed?”

She flushes faintly, just a tinge of pink on the apples of her cheeks. “You’re up for it, then? I didn’t want to rush you.”

“Up for it? Boy am I ever, doll. C’mere.” He opens his arms, but Steph smiles at him and grabs his wrist instead, pulls him to her and tips them both on to her bed. Bucky grins at her and tangles his hand in her hair, peppers her face with kisses until she laughs, warm and easy. “How about you get out of those clothes and tell me what you had in mind, hm?”

“You don’t wanna do it yourself?”

“Your weird future clothes? Nah, I wanna watch you.”

“Well, who am I to say no?” she says lightly, and strips off her shirt and jeans and looks expectantly at Bucky. “You better be planning on taking your clothes off too, Buck.”

“Sure thing.” He strips down with alacrity, and Steph smiles and finally takes off her underthings as well. Bucky stares, and Steph doesn’t avert her eyes or even blush, just waits while he looks his fill. “Christ, you’re gorgeous. I wanna get my mouth all over you.”

“I like the sound of that,” she agrees, falling back on the bed. Bucky crawls over and kisses her long and deep and open until she’s shivering up into every touch and curls a leg around his waist and pulls him in agonizingly close.

“Stephie,” he groans, “don’t, I–”

“I want your mouth like you promised,” she interrupts, “but I want this too. I want you to make love to me.”

“Oh _hell_ , Steph, I thought you didn’t want things to go that far.”

“You’re not going to hold me to every decision I made seventy years ago, are you?” Steph asks, propping herself up on her elbows. “Unless... do you not want to?”

“Does it _look_ like I don’t want to?” Bucky retorts incredulously, glancing down at himself. Steph does too even though she knows what she’ll see, had felt him hard against her leg already.

“So?”

“So, yes. Christ.”

She beams and leans over to grab her discarded pants, fishing in the pocket and coming up with a condom packet. “Got this from medical while you were getting your MRI,” she explains as she tears the wrapper open and rolls it down on Bucky’s cock. He makes a ragged sound, and Steph leans up and kisses him again and shuffles their hips into line. Bucky pulls back a little, lets their lips catch and then tips his head to look in her eyes.

“You’re sure? You’re ready?”

“I’m, yeah. Yes. I want this, I wanted it then when I couldn’t have it. This is yours, Bucky.”

He kisses her again, can’t _not_ kiss her, and she’s wet and hot and tight around him when he rocks into her with careful, gentle thrusts. Steph whines a little, scrunches her eyes shut for a moment before looking back up at him. He stills.

“Alright?”

“Yeah. It’s just, uh, the stretch. I’m not used to it, but I’m fine. Go on.”

“Relax then, baby. We’ll loosen you up.”

“Yeah.” She flashes a smile up at him and curls a hand around his hip, and Bucky presses forward a little more and does his level best to distract her from any pain she’s feeling with his mouth and hands. When he’s all the way inside her it’s just as well that she needs a moment, because _he_ certainly does if he doesn’t want this to be over right this second.

“Oh,” Steph breathes, shifting experimentally, “you feel... wow. You’re _in_ me.”

He would say something witty but right now he just can’t. All he comes up with is, “Yeah, I am.” Steph laughs quietly, but her eyes are sparkling with tears, too. She blinks them back.

“Bucky.” It’s all she needs to say, because he knows exactly what she means, this overwhelming rush of love and connection and intimacy between them. He kisses the tip of her nose the way he did when they were kids, and Steph smiles up at him and rolls her hips. Bucky moans and takes the implicit permission to move, rhythm stilted while they figure out what’s good, what she likes. When they get it right she wraps her legs around him and says, “Yes, like that, please,” polite even in bed.

She feels amazing, squirms and kisses and holds on like she never wants to let go, bites at Bucky’s lip just right. His orgasm takes him by surprise, sudden and embarassingly soon, and Steph breathes out a soft sound he can’t read when he buries his face in her neck through the aftershocks.

“Aw, hell, Steph, I’m sorry, that can’t have been any good for you.”

“What do you mean? You felt good, I liked it.” She gently nudges him out of her, though with regret, and Bucky peels off the condom and drops it in the wastebasket. “I mean it, don’t feel bad.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” he answers and slides down her body to get his head between her legs.

“Mm, I know you will,” Steph sighs, arching her back as Bucky drags the flat of his tongue over her cunt. He doesn’t tease her like he sometimes used to, not now that she’s already this turned on. He licks into her the way she likes, adds his fingers when she begs for more until her sounds go high-pitched and desperate and her whole body tenses up. He works her though it until she pushes him back, oversensitive, and Bucky grins up at her and licks his lips. Steph sighs contentedly and pulls him to lie next to her so she can cuddle up to him and kiss and kiss and kiss until they both nod off in the slatted light of the afternoon sun through their blinds.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to picture girl!Steve as looking like Blake Lively. Thanks to starduscities for glancing over this for me.


End file.
